


Oh My Goddesses

by Juanita-Lynne (Tsukiakari1203)



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Ancient Roman Religion & Lore, Mesopotamian Mythology, Sumerian Religion
Genre: Goddesses, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, i love them, i'm sorry for the terrible title, why doesn't Astarte have a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Juanita-Lynne
Summary: In which 6 goddesses are summarized
Kudos: 3





	1. The Queen

**Author's Note:**

> i was half asleep when i wrote this
> 
> greek gods are my jam
> 
> inspired by OSP's Aphrodite video

Ishtar is the Queen of Heaven

She is powerful

The goddess of love, war, and laws

Yet she is also Inanna

She is dual

Like many goddesses

She changes with the times


	2. The Evening Star

Astarte starts her life as Astoreth

She is a lover

A warrior

And she is the evening star

Yet she is overshadowed by her parent goddess Ishtar

And her child, Aphrodite

Is she destined to be forgotten?

Lost in the shadows to her own child?


End file.
